


Страшная Сказка

by Nialika



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nialika/pseuds/Nialika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ходячие мертвецы (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страшная Сказка

Вчера он попытался украсть яблоко на рынке и хозяин огрел его кнутом. 

Вышло неаккуратно: там, куда пришёлся удар, у запястья, старая роба из когда-то добротной шерсти разошлась на лоскуты, словно разрезанная ножом. Его рука, окрашенная лучами восходящего солнца в багровые тона, больше походила на окровавленное оружие. 

Хозяин не был слепцом и не был храбрецом. Впрочем, дураком он тоже не был. Вопль ужаса, уже готовый вырваться из его глотки, затих, как придушенный для праздничной трапезы крикливый петух. Слов не понадобилось: только встреча взглядами и короткая усмешка на полуистлевших губах. Достаточно, чтобы раствориться в тени: никто не знал города даже вполовину так хорошо, как он.

Он был мороком. 

Он был ночным кошмаром.

Он был монстром, который выбирается из тёмных переходов по ночам.

Слух. Легенда. Мистерия.

Говорят, он был богом, наказанным за чудовищные прегрешения. Может и так. 

В беспокойных, похожих на горячечный бред снах он всегда ощущал острый, с привкусом железа и соли вкус крови. Люди без лиц горели, стоило ему щёлкнуть пальцами. Их белая кожа растворялась, словно омытая кислотой, мышцы под ней таяли, расплывались смердящей жижей, чтобы стыдливо выставить напоказ обугленные скелеты. Они извивались от боли, а он заставлял их умирать снова и снова. И на его ладони бешеный ритм отстукивало живое, вырванное из чьей-то груди сердце. 

Говорят, он был красив и статен, как девичья мечта. Дитя солнца, обласканный ветрами, любимый дождём. Принц из сказки. 

Чудовищам не место в сказках. Их убивают, чтобы добыть славу или спасти любимую, а он всё живёт и живёт, мечтая, что однажды увидит в отражении пустоту. На его левой руке не осталось пальцев, все сгнили. Кожа, цвета пожухлой бумаги, с каждым неосторожным движением обнажала мясо, тонкие переплетения сухожилий, хрупкие кости. Трупные пятна расползались по груди и животу. Но самым страшным было лицо. Вытянутое, похожее на череп, с ввалившимися глазами, щёки почти полностью истлели, и зубы под ними замерли в жутком оскале. 

Говорят, когда-то он был человеком. Очень, очень давно. 

Сейчас же он просто мертвец, потерявший имя и самого себя. 

Когда в свои права вступал день, он уходил в сторону старых районов. В заброшенных, полуразрушенных домах не встретишь никого, а если и забредёт случайный искатель приключений, то всегда можно притвориться одним из призраков, населяющих здешние руины. Он любил это место: может быть потому, что сам себе казался обломком из прошлого, неизвестно как занесённым в счастливый новый мир. 

Он почувствовал запах цветов, когда шагнул за ржавые ворота, которые скрывали его убежище. Что-то нежное и смутно знакомое, оседающее на языке приятной сладостью, непонятный и волнующий аромат жизни. Он был не один. Но бежать и прятаться не хотелось: привычная рациональность и продуманность отступали, уступая место завороженности. 

Он видел солнце и луну, они были людьми и стояли так близко, что он мог зачерпнуть их свет руками. 

Мужчина заговорил первым и от сочувствия в его глазах бросало в гневную дрожь:

— Забрать силу и жажду, но оставить вечность: что за ужасная судьба. Прости, сестра, что я не понял ничего раньше. 

— Несчастное создание, — женщина, которую он точно знал, не мог не знать, улыбалась так грустно, а в глазах её стояли слёзы. — Так не должно было случиться, не должно…

«Не плачь», — хотелось сказать ему. «Никогда, ты никогда не должна больше плакать». Чувства, которые он позабыл, оживали где-то глубоко внутри, разрывали его на части. 

По её лицу текли слёзы и снова из-за него. 

— Я подарю тебе покой, — она подошла и тонкие пальцы нежно огладили его ужасное лицо. Он же не мог оторваться от неё глаз, силясь назвать одно единственное имя. 

— Юки..

Обнажённая сталь сверкнула короткой огненной вспышкой. 

И его сердце разлетелось на осколки.


End file.
